This is Hadyn Grace
by Bookgurlz
Summary: Her parents have WAY to much attention already, she just wants to live a normal life, and be a normal girl at Goode High, her father and his friends old high school. When she meets a special guy who steals her rare attention, she has to learn to make friends, and at the same time live the other half of her life as Jason Grace and Piper Mclean's daughter. This is Hadyn Grace's story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wish I wasn't the daughter of two famous demigods, I wish I could be a normal girl at school, I wish I had my mom's brown hair rather than my dad's blonde..I wish I wasn't so nervous for my first day of school.

So I'm closer to Camp Half-Blood where my parents decided to stay, Mom made me go to a stupid high-school in New York City! I know many girls would want to take my place in the city that never sleeps, but I really don't see why. Dad's driving me to school right now, and he seems really frustrated. He obviously wanted to fly me to school, and that's much faster, but Mom would NEVER agree. You see, my dad is Jason Grace, the son of Zeus, or Jupiter should I say? And when he is frustrated, well, I'm not feeling much better on the first day of school.

"Finally here," Dad exclaimed. "The freaking traffic in this city is messed, if it weren't for your mom, we would've arrived like half an hour ago!" I rolled my eyes. Dad is always thinking everything is WAY to slow for his fast paced life.

"'Kay, whatever Dad, at least we're here. Bye! I have to go or I'll be late on my first day, and Mom won't like that!" I winked before I got out of the car.

"Gods, don't even think about telling Piper if you were late." He scrunched his face up through the window.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Kay Dad bye! Love ya!" I cried as I raced down the street stopping to see a giant grey stone building. On it, there was a bronze plate that said "Goode High". Apparently this was where my Dad and his "hero" friends went after their "saving the world" episode, and before I appeared.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder like a bag of arrows. It seemed like there were a lot of snobs here, and it definitely wasn't hard to spot the popular group once I got inside. Two girls with dyed blond hair and really showy crop tops were flanking three guys. The two on the side were reasonably good-looking, the one on the right had messy black hair, kind of like my Dad's friend Percy's. He also had light chocolate coloured eyes, and wore a tight grey shirt and jeans. The guy on the left looked like the stereotypical jerk. His blond hair was gelled into a spiky hairstyle, and he had on this A&F t-shirt that sort of brought out his blue eyes. But the guy in the middles really got my attention. He had dirty-blond coloured hair and bright fun-loving dark blue eyes. His t-shirt said "sorry ladies, mommy says no datin' 'till 18", which made me laugh as I was looking for my locker. I accidentally bumped into him when I walked past because of the crowed hallway.

"Sorry!" I muttered.

He looked at me and asked, "Are you new? Haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah," I grinned. "Nice shirt!"

"Ha! Thanks." He smirked.

"Kyle! Who's that girl?" One of the snobs groaned.

"Oh, just a newbie." He winked at me. " Hey what's your name?".

I don't know why, but I found myself blushing slightly as my cheeks started to feel warm. "Hadyn, Hadyn Grace." I tried to smile.

This is my first fanfic, hope you guys like it, and go easy on me:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time I was in my last class of the day, French, I was ready to kill someone. I had made no friends the whole day, and at lunch I sat by myself with everyone else staring at me. I hate French, and the only reason why I am freaking doing it is because of my mom. You see, she's the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. And French is the (ewwww) language of love.

I quickly scurried into Mme. Jacques' classroom. Half the class was already seated. I looked around and saw a set of shining dark blue eyes. Oh. My. Gods. He is so hot.

Ugh! Hadyn Hadyn, what are you thinking, you can NOT be like the other girls and swoon over the existence of a GUY! Well. That sounded like something Artemis would think.

I averted my gaze and felt my cheeks get warm. Stop it Hadyn, control yourself, he's just a guy. I thought. Though I admit, a very attractive guy. I sat down at an empty desk near the back of the room, and took out my textbook.

"Bonjour la classe!" A high-pitched voice announced.

Wow. Madame Jacques is..dramatic. Her platinum blonde hair was piled high on her head, fastened by a bright pink bow. Her lips were coloured with too-red lipstick, and her dress was white, embroidered with golden lace. It sounds really overdone, but it actually looked kind of nice on her.

"Many of you as I assume know only little Of this language, but for Grade 10 French, you should know the basics," Madame chimed with a thick, yet understandable French accent. "However, I will start the class with a little quiz to help me know where you are at. I understand that a lot of you forgot much over the summer, yes?".

I've never had a teacher who actually let us review our work in class before. Even if it's technically a pop quiz. But she's not collecting the marks or anything..so yay. The thing is that I may not like French, but thanks to Mom, I am crazy good at it. It sort of just comes to me naturally, like Greek or Latin.

Everything on the quiz sheet was easy as ever, all the verbs and nouns were like elementary level for me. I grinned at the paper when I saw the words "le chat noir". Black cats, Halloween stuff too?

"What's so funny?" I voice beside me asked.

I was surprised for a second since I thought there was no on sitting next to me. I turned around and accidentally whipped my hair on someone's face.

"Ouch." He smirked.

Oh gods. That pair of perfect deep dark blue eyes looked at me, amused. How the hell did he get here? Wasn't he sitting in the front of the room?

"H-how did you get here?" I managed to stutter. "I mean like, I thought you were sitting in the front."

"Oh, so you were looking at me." He chuckled.

Great. Now my face looks like a tomato.

"You look cute when you blush." He grinned.

"Shut up. I'm trying to take a quiz." I looked away, even though I finished like ten minutes ago.

"Mr. Lanfrey, Ms. Grace, could you please either flirt outside of the classroom, or do it in French!" Madame Jacques looked up.

First day of school, and I'm already in trouble. Not anything bad, but still. I can feel Kyle smirking beside me. Why is he paying attention to me anyways? There are a whole bunch of prettier girls who'd do anything to be noticed by him, why me? I mean I'm not complaining, I thought of his cute mysterious eyes. Ugh. Why!? I honestly never took notice of a boy unless he was my friend. Curse you Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, no, Hadyn does not have special demigod powers, she trains at camp in school breaks, and Kyle has no godly blood. At least I don't think so anyway:) hope you guys like this chapter and keep on following, favouriting, and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Frenchie!" A voice exclaimed behind me. I was outside waiting for my dad to pick me up.

I turned around to see Kyle smirking at me with a bunch of his friends gaping at us. "What? And why 'Frenchie'" I demanded, trying hard not to blush like a crazy idiot.

"'Cause of your mazing French. It's either that or 'Tomato'," He smirked again. "And take this." He walked closer and put a note in my hand.

I shouldered my backpack and looked at him curiously. Then I took the note in my hand. There written in black and white was a chain of numbers. Oh. My. Gods. Did he just give me his number?

"Um..er..uh..", I couldn't even speak properly, and my face was burning red as I mentally kicked myself. He's just a boy.

"Huh. Are you okay?" He chuckled staring at me like I'm an idiot. "I gave you my number so you can text me about French."

Oh. Right. I should've known, Mme. Jacques assigned me as Kyle's French buddy as she called it. I'm supposed to help him with homework and stuff. It's not like he had a choice, besides, he only gave me his number for school stuff. Nothing more, I kept repeating in my head.

"Yeah...um, okay." I stuttered. I feel like slapping myself, how could I be so stupid? He doesn't like you Hadyn! He's just trying to be helpful.

"Great. See you tomorrow I guess." He turned and walked back to his friends, who by now were all staring at us. In fact a lot of people were whispering and looking this way.

"Stop drooling over yourself newbie, everyone knows that Kyle is all mine." A snobby voice said behind me. I turned around and came nose to nose with one of the girls I saw this morning who were following the guys like puppies. She glared at me through those dark brown eyes, and put a hand on her thin, barely clothed waist.

"Um actually I don't like him in that way. In fact I barely know him,,I only met him this morning." I tried not to punch her. I HATE girls who think their so perfect and are so bossy just because of a little popularity.

"You better not," She smirked. "NO ONE touches him. He's only interested in me, and keep that in mind loser. Or I'll teach you the hard way.". She spun on her platform heels and sashayed away to her "boyfriend" Kyle.

I can see her all over him, and flirting like crazy. "Gabs, I have to go." I heard Kyle groan. "Seriously, Gabriella. I have to go!" His friends pulled him away leaving a frowning Gabriella standing there almost in tears.

I grinned, not knowing where my sudden giddiness came from. *Beep* a car horn sounded. I turned around to see a fire red sports car. I smiled at the car. It was a gift from Apollo to my dad.

"Hays! How was your day sweetie?" My dad asked when I got in the car.

"Everything's easy. The teachers are weirdly dramatic, I have made no friends except for this on sorta person," I sighed staring ahead at the traffic, thinking if Kyle saw me as a friend. "But yeah, school's good."

"Honey, your sarcasm can't fool me you know." Dad muttered.

"Yeah, well I just hope tomorrow would be a better day." I took out my bright pink iPhone 5C and added Kyle's number, then I texted a quick 'Hi it's Hadyn" before exiting the messages icon.

"Who was that?" Dad asked me, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Oh just someone I met at school." I said, not wanting to say more.

"I thought you didn't make any friends?" He looked over at me for a second.

"He's not really a friend. Just someone I met," I sighed. Dad could be overprotective sometimes, there's no way I'll tell him every single thing he asks.

"Wait..did you just say 'HE'?" Dad groaned.

"Oh my gods, can I not have friends or 'acquaintances' of the opposite gender, Dad? What about Shaun? He's probably one of my closest friends!" I exclaimed. Shaun Jackson was the son of my dad's best buddy Percy, he and I grew up together, and often we visit camp together. But right now he's in California with his grandpa, so I haven't seen him in like forever. "Besides, Kyle is just my French partner, not frickin' life partners!"

Dad chuckled at my response, "Shaun's different and you know it. I just don't want you to be hurt 'kay? And your mom should be the one who's telling you about this stuff."

"Okaaay! Dad I get it, now can we PLEASE talk about something else?" I sighed. Dad was Dad, he was always like this. I turned my head over to look at his handsome sky blue eyes, the eyes my mom fell for long ago. I sometimes wish I could find someone and be as perfect as Jiper, as everyone calls them.

"Just makin' sure, you know it's for you own good Hays," Dad smiled.

"Yeah I know." I smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, thank you all for the reviews! Hope you enjoy, happy reading!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hays I need to go pick up Shaun and his parents from the airport. Your mom's visiting camp, and she'll be back soon." Dad said as we pulled up outside our house.

"Wait.. Dad did you just say that Shaun's coming back?" I exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. Shaun and I were best buddies, and we've known each other since we barely knew how to speak. I've been waiting for so long for him to come back.

"Yes, and the best part is that he enrolled at Goode," He grinned at me."I was hoping to surprise you, because now you'll have a buddie."

I was smiling ear to ear as I got out of the car. I couldn't wait, Shaun and I would be climbing high trees, horror movie marathons, and Xbox competitions again, just like the old times.

I gave Dad a peck on the cheek and went into the house. It wasn't a mansion or anything, but it was quite big. On the outside it looks plain. The bricks were grey stone painted white, and the roof was just like any other house in the neighbourhood. We lived in a part of lower Manhattan that has the views of nature AND the cityscapes. The school was in the city, so walking there wasn't an option. Our house on the inside was MUCH better. Mom is a neat freak, and she tends to buy the most luxurious furniture. She just uses golden d drachmas to pay for them, and they're delivered from Hermes. I personally don't care, I always tell Mom that if she tries to change my room, I'll run away and live at camp.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen island and walked upstairs to my room. The doors were ivory with bronze handles, and the walls were painted velvet purple, my favourite colour. I had a queen sized bouncy-mattress bed on one side of the room, and a giant bookshelf on the other. Pushed against one wall was a large mahogany desk which I do my homework in. Mom didn't approve of having a desk in that particular material in my room. She's more crazy about metal and gems, as a daughter of Aphrodite should. I dropped my bag on the floor, taking a bite out of the juicy apple. I had to study for a math test and start a French project. Ugh. First day of school and already test time.

I opened the door to the balcony and walked outside, a gentle breeze playing with my hair. The sun started to come out, the light shining on my face. Despite being far from school, this was one of the only neighbourhoods in the city that actually had nature and nice houses in one place. A few kids were biking near the trees, their laughs piercing through any doubts I had before.

* * *

I was just going to start my French homework right when my phone swooshed.

**Hey **

It was Kyle So-Freaking-Hot-Amazing-Eyes Lanfrey. Wow. Right when I'm starting French. We were supposed to work with our "buddy" and come up with a French cultural tradition or food, and do a research project on it. The downside? In FRENCH. Yeah, I know French is easy for me, but I have to help _someone_ with everything.

** What tradition or food? How about pastries, cocoa, and coffee?** So maybe he did know something about French culture.

**Sure **

**You're making me hungry:p**

** Sucks 4 u Frenchie**

** Stop calling me that:(**

I HATE it when people call me names. It's like they have no respect for the name my parents gave me. Besides, I like the name Hadyn.

** Y is your name Hayden anyways?** **It's a boy name**

Now I'm furious.

** Shut up! It's spelt HADYN! And no, it's also a girl name idiot**

** Whatever. Your cute when your mad.**** Even your texts are:p**

Did I mention my cheeks are tomato red right now?

** Um..ok. I gtg**

I don't exactly want to talk to him anymore. He's seriously embarrassing, and the door just shut downstairs, unless my ears are dis-functioning.

** Haha ok. C u tmr tomato**

Oh gods. Did he just call me that?! I'm about to faint now.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! Shaun comes in in this chapter! Tell me what you think of him:) Chapter 5 "Hays? Are you home?" Mom's voice called. I ran downstairs to greet her, and she had a big grin on her face. "What's behind that smile Mom?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her shopping bags. "I thought you were visiting camp?". "I was, and the people in the Aphrodite cabin gave me a gift to give to you." She said as she set down the bag, taking out a box with pink ribbons on it. "Close your eyes Hays, I want to make it a surprise." I closed my eyes, curious to see what they gave me. Probably some pink dress with pink bows and glitter, I shuddered. But at least the were kind enough to bring me something. "You can look now." Mom said, smiling at me. She was holding out a dress, yes I got that part right. But it was made out of a silky shimmery fabric coloured ice blue at the top, and then gradually darkened as it cascaded down. "Try it on!" Mom grinned at my happy expression. I went up to my room and changed into the dress. The hem at the back was slightly lower then the front, and they were deep blue. The front reached down to just above my knees, and felt so soft and almost as smooth as water. The back was exposed with golden speckled silver ribbons criss-crossing through, with a medium-low neckline necklaced by the same material. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The colour of the dress really brought out my golden waves, and matched my light green specked hazel eyes. My skin was tan, by not too tan so the dress would look misplaced. I smiled. Maybe the Aphrodite girls did have amazing fashion sense, because I am in love with this dress. To match my outfit, and slid on a pair of pearl white platform heels, and a fat golden bracelet on my wrist. I didn't re-touch my light makeup which I wear each day to school. I just walked down stair and dramatically posed in front of my mother. "Oh sweetie.." She gushed, I could see a few drops of tears hiding in her eyes. "You look beautiful!". "sThank you so much!" I ran over and gave her a bear hug. "Don't thank me, thank the Aphrodite girls when you go visit them." She smiled, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Then we heard a car drive up out side our house and parked inside our garage. "Dad's back!" I screamed in joy. Running full speed to the door just as they came in. The door bumped me in the nose hard. "Oww!" I exclaimed holding my nose. "Hays!" A familiar voice said. My heart was beating hard, as I looked up to see the boy I've missed for so long. Sure, I am attracted to Kyle somehow, I'll admit, but I don't like him in that way, no..I don't. I can't think about him. But the guy who's standing in front of me was someone I've known my whole life. We trusted each other so much, everything was like an oath on Styx. We did everything together, and stuck together like Hermes' snakes. We were best friends and we always will be. Many people mistaken us for a couple, but we don't love each other like that, that's just silly. I thought back to when we were seven. I had my first crush on him, and it was actually funny. We said that we would marry each other on Zeus' Fist at camp, but as we grew up, we became more aware of things. Of course, our friendship grew, but we never talked about anything beyond. I tried to push that thought away when I looked at his big blue-grey eyes. Had he grown cuter? I felt my cheeks get warm, because suddenly, his eyes turned midnight blue. No Hadyn, stop. Stop it! You are not in love with anyone else. But then why do images of Kyle's smile keep on replacing the boy in front of me's? Why? The only other time I've felt this way was eight years ago, with a boy with messy black hair and blue-grey eyes. The last time I felt this way was with the boy standing in front of me right now, grinning at me, opening his arms up and swallowing me up with a giant bear hug. I hugged him back, tears of joy welled up in my eyes. My bruised nose felt numb, as the pain was fading away. But I couldn't help thinking about the other boy. I mentally kicked myself. Hadyn. Shut up. You're in the arms of the boy you've always loved, one way or another. Stop thinking about someone else. But my uncontrollable emotions flittered to that image again. That one image my mind couldn't part with ever since I came home today. Today, the first time in so long I took notice of another boy. Another boy who wasn't Shaun Jackson. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Aha. I will not be updating for a long time because I won't have an iPad or computer for a while. I am going on a vacation and my iPad which I use to type won't be taken with me, I also will not have wifi:(**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tuesday morning I woke up to my radio-alarm clock, blaring Katy Perry. I groaned, getting up at seven every morning was something I had to get used to. Last night I slept at around twelve, Shaun and I were playing xbox like crazy while our parents talked about childhood and teenage memories. Then at one point I think I heard my name I'm their conversation but I can't be sure. We were way too tired to care. The Jackson's left really late, so Shaun may not be at school today, though that thought almost pains me. Finally, after three months, my best friend was back. Three months of boredom and loneness, I can't wait another day. But because he and his parents moved into our neighbourhood, we can see each other more often.

I got up from my comfy bed, missing the soft cushiony mattress already. Hugging a pillow, I walked over to my giant mirror, staring at my make-up free face. My blond hair was tangled and messy from the sleep, and there were slight bags under my eyes. I scurried to my bathroom to make an attempt to clean up.

* * *

One shower and a touch of Mom's special make-up later, I almost looked presentable. I was wearing a not too showy white crop top, black leather leggings with lace, and velvet purple heels. To add the "style" affect my mom's addicted to, I also put on a golden necklace.

"Hadyn dear, are you ready yet, you need to eat your breakfast before you're late for school, Hun, your dad's driving you." Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Um yeah Mom I know." I frowned. Dad always drove me and it's getting annoying now since he has all those comments on the way. My 16th birthday is in three weeks, and Dad said I could use his car whenever I want after I get my license. I couldn't wait to drive, I mean sure, sometimes when no one's on the road, Dad lets me practice with his car, but I'm still 15, and it's not the same. Shaun's 16 already, and he has his own car, but he never drives unless he needs to, since his dad's big on saving the ocean animals, and not polluting river water.

My mom got a job as a top designer for many New York companies. She actually got promoted, so now she has a clothing line sold in Brandy Melville. It's really cool that the city noticed her talents, but it's also a risk in case her godly talents take a show. This morning she seemed in a huge hurry, usually she worked from home so I don't know what's going on. "Mom, are you somewhere? And where's Dad?" I asked, I couldn't see him in the kitchen area.

"Oh I have to go to the office, they need me to introduce our architect for the new Brandy store they're planning to build in the city," she explained. "And your Dad is with Percy Hays."

"Who's the architect?" I was curious since she never said anything about this. "And didn't you say Dad was driving me?" I slung my backpack over my shoulder after quickly eating some eggs and bacon, washing it all down with a glass of orange juice.

"Did I say that? Oops, I meant that _Shaun_ was driving you." She smiled. "And your Aunt Annabeth is our architect. Isn't that a given?"

Oh. Shaun barely ever drove his car, did that change over the few months he was in California? "Mom, are you sure?" I asked, aware that my cheeks were a tiny bit heated. Why am I like this? In the old days I would've jumped at any excuse to hang out with Shaun. But the old days were gone. Now everything's different. "And I'm sure Annabeth would be a great architect!"

"Yes, honey. You better get going," she nodded at our giant opened window. There was Shaun, clearly waiting in his green sports car. It wasn't to fancy but it was definitely a cool vehicle.

"Bye Mom! Have a great day!" I leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek.

"You too Hays." She grinned.

* * *

The light morning breeze tousled my hair, I brushed it back, glad that the weather is still warm enough for crop tops. Shaun was waving at me, grinning as I opened the door on the passenger seat. "Hey." I smiled, trying hard not to blush like an idiot. As we drove out of the neighbourhood, I suddenly remembered something. "Shaun, I thought you didn't like to drive?"

"Yes, but I need to get to class in time, and because you need a ride don't you." He chuckled, his blue-grey eyes shining bright. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

* * *

The steps were crowded when we got to school, lots of people were whispering and looking this way, it was almost scary, and I'm not used to a lot of attention. We got out of the car and headed up the steps, the crowd parting, letting us through.

"Hey, what's your name, are you new here?" A high flirtatious voice said. I turned around to see non other than Gabriella cooing over Shaun.

"Don't you have Kyle to harass?" I exclaimed, flaring with anger.

"Ooooh, the baby girl is being protective to her boyfriend huh?" Gabriella smirked, swishing her hip. She was wearing brand names from head to to, and her Chanel perfume was way over-sprayed.

"Um actually, he's not my boyfriend, sorry to disappoint you." I glared at her.

"Oh it's all right, I won't have Kyle OR Mr. Blue-Grey Eyes here fall for you, not that they would anyway. Not when there's me." She narrowed her eyes, looking around at the slowly forming crowd to see if anyone was challenging her.

"I heard my name," a familiar voice said. Oh gods, my heart was beating so fast as a pair of dark blue eyes appeared in front of me. "Gabriella stop picking on her, it almost seems like you're jealous."

"Oh hey Kyle." Gabriella went back to her flirty voice, as she sashayed over and put a hand on his shoulder, I grinned when he shrugged her off.

"So, are you new here too?" Kyle asked, looking at Shaun, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh yeah." He shrugged.

"And you know him?" He asked me, his eyes twinkling with mystery.

"Actually I do, we're best friends." I mustered a smile.

Kyle walked over and whispered something in Shaun's ear, and theN he walked off smirking with a very desperate Gabriella on his trail. Shaun's face was expressionless, he just grabbed my arm and went to our lockers.

"Hey Hadyn!" A voice said. I turned to see that guy with the black hair and brown eyes I saw the other day with Kyle. "I just wanted to tell you to ignore Gabriella, she's been all over Kyle since middle school, and sometimes she doesn't mean what she says."

"Yeah I know," I smiled. Then beside me, Shaun coughed loudly, looking pointedly at his schedule. "Oh this is..uh.." I tried to remember the black-haired dude's name.

"I'm Hunter," he finished, reaching out to shake Shaun's hand. "And I guess you are Shaun."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He muttered. It was strange seeing Shaun's expression cold like that. Usually his eyes were filled with humour..maybe he did change over the last few months after all.

"Um I have to go to English Lit, see you guys later." I muttered quickly walking away turning and giving them one last suppressed smile. Why was Shaun acting like this all morning? I wondered as I walked into Mr. Jenkins' classroom, sitting down next to a pretty red-haired girl with emerald green eyes.

"Hey," she smiled at me. "I'm Amanda, call me Mandy though."

"Oh! Hi, my names Hadyn," I greeted as the teacher walked in. Mandy smiled at me.

"GOOD MORNING LAZY BUTTS!" Mr. Jenkins' voice boomed. We all laughed at his crazy expression. Mr. Jenkins was one of the most ridiculous and awesome teachers in the school. He actually made class fun...well Chiron's a great teacher too, but he was always like a century out of date.

We were supposed to read Harper Lee's _To Kill A Mocking Jay _in the next week, and Mr. Jenkin's humour made it so interesting, Mandy and I laughed until our stomachs hurt.

"That was pretty fun huh?" Mandy said as we walked out of the classroom. We both had advanced 10-11 Math next, so we were walking together.

"Yep." I smiled at her. It seems I do have a new friend here after all, but instead of me walking to my next class with Shaun like I thought I would, I'm walking with this really nice girl who actually didn't think I was a dorky newbie.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I made an extra long chapter because I won't be updating for a LOOOONNNNNG time. But please don't make that stop you from reviewing, liking, favouriting, following, etc. Thank you so much! Happy Reading!**


End file.
